Khaki and Leather
by FicGurl101
Summary: They are both supernatural, immortal creatures forever changed by humans, that they have lost for good. They are Inhuman creatures fighting for humanity, but not interacting with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I sadly don`t own any characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing :P_

**Summary:**  
_ This is set between 50-75yrs in the future._  
_ Cas is the only living member of Team Free Will, he is "simi" fallen, but still immortal, he kept his extra senses and has some extra strength, but anything that requires big mojo is impossible (healing, flying, mind reading,) He`s more Future!Cas than Nerdy Angel._  
_ Spike is the only one alive from the Scoobies, or the Fang Gang. He`s still fighting the good fight, but only cause he has nothing else to satisfy his blood-lust that won`t crush him with guilt._  
_ They are both supernatural, immortal creatures forever changed by humans, that they have lost for good. They are Inhuman creatures fighting for humanity, but not interacting with it._

Cas was tired. Not that that was new to him anymore. He was always tired, or in pain, anxious, nervous, achy,nauseous, or any of a litany of things he hadn't experienced for the several millennia of his awareness, but that now seemed to solely make up his existence. He was on a case in Mississippi. He'd heard about a nest of vamps in the area that were planning something big, but no one could get a handle on what. He'd come from a case in Cali. and had been driving for 2 days strait. So as soon as he hit the city limits he got the cheapest room he could find, and B-lined it for the shittiest bar in walking distance. It just so happened to be a demon bar, lucky for him he`s not quite human, and just different enough pass without getting too many raised eyebrows. The scenery worked fine for Cas. He'd probably be left alone, no inane small talk people seemed so fond of. His high tolerance wouldn't be questioned. Plus, he may even hear something about the vamps. Killing 2 birds with one stone: feeding his addictions, and working the case. As he took a seat in the back corner of the bar, he ordered a double shot of vodka, and a rum & coke. As he got his order, he popped a handful of the pills he had, (In what he loving referred to as his "bottled rainbow", cause he popped them like skittles) and let the numbness wash over him and take away his ailments and memories.

Spike had just gotten through with another day of inane bureaucracy, that was always necessary when vampire courts were involved, and wasn't looking forward to a night of posturing and intimidating his way around the demon social scene, when he sat down at the bar and ordered JD, and a pint of blood. Sure it bothered him that it came off some poor sod, but that was the price you pay, working undercover for the greater good. He'd been hearing rumors from his contacts in the community for months about an uprising in the southeast. It seemed they were tired of hiding, and were growing their numbers for an attack on the local "Walking Happy Meals". Lucky for the unsuspecting citizens, Spike was trying to convince them this was a bad idea. Pointing out if they attacked, it would be a hunter free-for-all. Plus everyone knows fledges are useless, until their sire trains them. So to use an army of bratty baby vamps is just embarrassingly stupid. It was a good thing he'd kept up appearances as William the Bloody, and (unlike the poof), could keep a lid on his special soul-having circumstances, so his name still had weight to be thrown around. Once he finished cow-towing to the courts and intimidating his way to the top of the food chain, he was hoping to neutralize this fantastically moronic scheme, then anonymously drop word with some hunters and let them do the dirty work. It made his fangs itch to pass up a decent brawl, but he couldn't be seen fighting the good fight so openly. He was hoping for some cocky newly made to try and make a name for himself,and pick a fight, so he could at least kill SOMETHING.

As the delightful warmth spread through him, and surrounded Cas from the inside out, he thought he may have hit a new pill combo he'd never experienced before. Because he felt like he was a magnet being pulled toward metal, and all he could focus on was a beautiful warm, bright light. When he finally realized what the light was, his very being ached at the memory. It was a soul so bight and broken, permanently marred by Hell, it`s beautiful warm light shrouded and mixing with darkness. It only made him yearn for a time long gone and a mortal long dead, his Righteous Man. When his vision focused enough to so see the creature carrying this soul, he noticed short platinum blond hair, then a black tee, jeans, biker boots, chipped nail polish, and leather cuffs. He was pale as was to be expected ("vampire, right?" Cas had thought "yeah that must be the demon muddling the brightness") and had strikingly sharp features. When he finally turned his head and made eye contact, Cas saw Icy blue eyes and an agitated sneer. By the time Cas had enough sense to remember staring wasn't anymore socially acceptable in demon bars than human, and tends to get a negative response, the subject of his admiration was leaving.

Spike was trying to figure how many of these imbeciles he could dust under the guise of insolence without drawing suspision, when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He could feel himself being watched, but it was more than that, it was the feeling of having a great powerful thing focus on you. He looked around until he saw him, the source of his unease. Spike was genuinely taken by surprise, he assumed it would be someone at least slightly intimidating. But Spike knew, especially after years at the tiny Slayer's side, that judging a threat by it's appearance, is a mistake you only get the chance to make once. The sight that greeted him was a slight, scruffy man, a bit taller than himself. Wearing jeans and a loose tee-shirt that hadn't been changed in days. The man was obviously strung-out but his intense blue gaze was clear, as he continued to stare at Spike. Spike had enough sense to trust his instincts, and leave the social climbing for another day. So he tried to sneak out before the blue-eyed stranger could notice. He quietly slipped out the back door and made it a few blocks before he heard the shuffling of feet a few meters behind him. Spike took a quick turn into an alley and jumped up onto the lowest wrung of a fire escape before the mystery man could follow him, so he could have the advantage of surprise. He was jittery with anticipation, at least he would get a bit of a tussle in tonight. He wasn`t sure what,or how much of a threat,the man was. But that just made it more exciting. Not knowing if he`d walk away from the fight was the whole point now-days. As he saw him stumble into the alley Spike lunged, hoping to easily push him up against the wall.

Cas caught up with the beautiful bright light a few blocks away from the bar. He knew somewhere in his mind that this wasn't the best course of action, but he felt powerless to leave this beacon, he was drawn to this remarkable soul, like a moth to flame. When the vampire made a quick turn into the alley, Cas reluctantly followed, knowing this probably wasn't going to end well, but not willing to give up and turn back now. As Cas looked around the darkened alley, he felt a displacement of air behind him, and smoothly stepped out of the way of the vampires attack. No matter what he had put into his body, Cas had been a warrior since the dawn of time, and winning a fight was ingrained into the very core of his being, he knew every form of fighting ever in existence, every attack, and counter, every possible maneuver. So the only problem he was facing going into this fight, was his growing nausea. As the lightning quick strikes began, Castiel blocked every one, all while groaning miserably.  
"ohhh god… Could you" *duck* *block* "pleas stop that"  
Cas grunted as he continued to agitatedly block the vampires impressive onslaught.  
" I swear…ugh.. I'm gonna puke… Oh god… On. Your. Shoes."  
As he finished practically growling out the end of that sentence, Castiel finally got his attacker into a hold, so they could both calm down, and hopefully the alleyway would stop spinning. He had his arm pinned behind his back and his chest against the wall of the alley. And try as he might the vampire couldn't kick the former angel's legs out from under him.

Spike was completely shocked at how smoothly his stalker had avoided his lunge. But it didn't deter him, in fact it spurred him on. Knowing he was in for a real challenge sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. He started going at the eerie stranger with every move that had kept him alive for centuries, but he was being easily brushed off. As he ramped up his attack, the man started mumbling distractedly under his breath as he avoided spikes blows  
"ohhh god… Could you" *duck* *block* "pleas stop that"  
Spike was half amused at how green this guy looked, and half annoyed that he wasn't even landing one punch on him. That ratio went out the window when, as he was complaining, saying  
" I swear…ugh.. I'm gonna puke… Oh god… On. Your. Shoes."  
he easily grabbed one of Spikes arms and pinned him to the wall, which was entirely infuriating and humiliating for the master vampire.

Once Cas had him incapacitated, and had nothing else to focus on, his nausea got he better of him. He had to release his detainee so he wouldn't make good on his earlier promise to vomit on the man's shoes. As he retched in the corner of the alley, the vampire stared at him wearily. As Cas righted himself and stared directly at the creature, he heard him swear under his breath, and go on to say  
"Alright you didn't even break a sweat, and you don't smell right, what the bloody hell are you?"  
Cas thought about the question for a minuet wondering what he truly was anymore, which disgraced tittle would be most appropriate, soldier, deserter,junkie, cursed, fallen, but he assumed that the vampire wanted the answer that explained he extra abilities so he bit out  
"I _was_ an angel of the lord"

Spike was released as suddenly as he'd been caught. When he turned around the poor bastard was spilling his guts in the corner. But once that was over with, he looked Spike dead in the eye. As he did Spike picked up on something he'd missed earlier. Aside from the putrid stench of vomit, he could smell the man in front of him,who wasn`t a man at all. He smelled of ozone and electricity, age, and power, and something else Spike couldn't identify, but that made his demon try to surge forward. As he stopped just short of game-face Spike cursed under his breath at the instinctual fear he had of this new creature,he wearily eyed him, then with false bravado he asked  
"Alright you didn't even break a sweat, and you don't smell right, what the bloody hell are you?"  
"I _was_ an angel of the Lord"  
His opponent slurred bitterly. Spike was honestly terrified at the prospect that this lithe scraggly man-like creature could possibly be heavenly, but his instincts were telling him there was power lying behind those eyes. His demon was fighting the urge to flee, and his soul to fall on his knees and beg mercy (something Spike had no intentions of ever admitting). Like any good Victorian boy worth his salt, he'd had a fear-fueled respect drilled into him for heaven and it's armies, that becoming a demonic creature only intensified. While Spike had been demon for centuries he had never seen the other side of the coin, the closest he'd ever come was when The Slayer had been brought back, so sad and damaged at losing her peaceful resting place. That thought brought an unintentional image to his mind of the blond warrior, that felt like a punch to the gut.

Even in his inebriated state Cas could still see the flash of pain on the the vampires face. Having never meant to cause hurt to the bright soul in front of him, Cas made sure to quickly correct himself, hoping some self deprecating humor would mend whatever fence he'd broken.  
"But not to worry I'm no where near as smite-happy as I once was, in any event, your soul seems to be the closest thing to godly between us."  
Cas lamented earnestly.

Shocked out of his trip down memory lane, Spike's eyes went comically round as the self declared former angel mentioned his soul, they were still close to the demon bar, and this strung out, feathered, motor mouth was going to blow his cover. To cover up his awe at the being in front of him, and quickly detour the conversation away from his soul, Spike formed his face into a cruel sneer and bit out  
"Well you certainly have the brooding down well enough to have been his name sake, though, your tolerance could use some work "  
as he jerked his head in the direction of the pile of vomit at the angels feet.

The venom and pain in the vampires words surprised Castiel. As he tried to understand his meaning, bits and pieces of information began to slot into place through the haze of his mind. He remembered the rumblings of it amongst his brothers, the vampire that had been cursed with a soul, and later the one that had fought for his. One had dubbed himself Angel hadn't he,so this must be William.  
"William, I assure you, your grand-sire is the one who was named after us." Castiel said, a little annoyed at the lack of belief, and the insinuation that he was imitating a vampire.

Also at the fact he was beginning to sober up.

Spike faltered at the steel in the angels tone, but, never one to be intimidated he let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Maybe so, but it seems your halo may be of the smoke variety, oh holier than thou. And the name's Spike!" A wave of accomplishment flooded spike as he saw that he had shaken the veritable moving statue in front of him. A flash of excitement and terror swept through him at the idea he may have angered the holy warrior. Though his satisfaction was short lived, as he saw an unnatural smile curl the angels lips, and a sharp flash of teeth. He also didn't miss the eyes that had been bright and focused, cloud and shutter.

Castiel slumped down from his proud stance like he'd been deflated. He mentally slapped himself for falling into old habits, obviously he had no right to righteous anger any more. There was just something so hauntingly familiar about this soul, and his cocky attitude, that put him in old mindsets. He was a fool to forget how he'd fallen, if only for a moment, and for putting himself on equal footing with his brothers again. He forced a smile to form, and a dry chuckle to fall from his lips.  
"Touché, you'll have to forgive me, I thought that stick was long gone, seems you just bring that out of me, you remind me of someone…"  
Castiel trailed off no longer making eye contact, going from staring at his shoes to looking far off, like he could see his long lost human in the fog of the dirty alley.

In the awkward silence that followed, Spike tried to find a way to ease his guilt for making what he had learned was once a warrior of god, look like a puppy that'd just been scolded. He figured the man in front of him still needed to clean up, and possibly was up for a bit more drinking. So since the bar was no longer an option ( because of his new companions fascination with his soul) the least he could do was invite him back to his hotel, besides Spike was still more than a little curious about the mans heavenly status. Spike sighed, never being much for apologies  
"Listen mate, you look like you could use a bit of a wash up, and another round, if you like you can join me back to my room, I've got a few bottles to drown your troubles. Oi,and I didn`t catch your name, feathers."

Castiel's faraway look melted into a childlike hopeful expression, it was a wonder something as old as Castiel could look so young. He gave a real smile, gummy and light and nodded. "It's against my religion to refuse free alcohol." he said with a mischievous glint in his eye."Call me Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

After the offer was made and accepted the tension between then seemed to melt away. they walked in companionable silence, and Spike directed Cas to the restroom with a quick thumb point and a "lou's in there" as they arrived.

While Cas was washing up Spike tried to get comfortable, but just couldn't seem to. He'd been talking and politicking all day and his one shot at some action was turning out to be, while interesting, rather calmer that he'd expected. He needed action, he needed a thrill.

Cas washed his face and rinsed his mouth out, careful to avoid looking in the mirror. He was excited to bask in the glow and trick himself into reliving better times. He could still remember the feel of it, hot and strong and jagged, as he placed it into the once mauled body. He knew each molecule from another and had felt for himself the strength surging through it, His soul. The one that was so similar to the one in the next room.

As Cas walked out of the bathroom Spike threw him a beer,that he caught without a flinch.  
"So, I must admit I'm wondering what could clip your feathers."  
Cas was quiet for a minuet, and if spike were one to worry about manners, he might wonder if he'd offended him.  
"It was a choice."  
Cas finally decided on.  
"oh-kayy" spike drawled slowly  
"But why would you choose this mud ball over the streets of gold and unicorns and houses made of clouds?"  
Cas let out a truly amused laugh then a sigh.  
"Well firstly, it's less of a fairytale and more of a barracks for us who were soldiers." he said with obvious distaste  
"and as for why… why would someone who had lived centuries without guilt, building a reputation of reveling in torture and pain, choose to have every misdeed laid at his feet at once?"

Spikes eyes widened as he understood  
"Ahhh you _"fell"_ for a bint."

"Not quite" castiel smirked behind another tug of beer.

"Oh! Oh, I see… you bat for the other team, can't imagine that the holy rollers were pleased with that tidbit."

"they are utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, it was humans who demonized different forms of love. No offense"

"Then what was the problem? I mean you were an ANGEL for Christ sake. If it wasn't against the policy upstairs, then what was it?"

"Oh I never said it wasn't against the policy, just that gender had no bearing on their opinion. They had plenty of problems with my choices, none of which am I drunk enough to discuss at length." Cas stated, digging in his pocket for his bottled rainbow.

"Cheers to that"  
Spike said getting them both another bottle

"I must admit I'm surprised to meet you. None of the prophesies ever alluded to you being around this long." Cas said looking quizzical.

"Oh I was never much for doing what anyone expected. Always have fancied myself a rebel"

"That's a dangerous quality to have." cas whispered gruffly, with a haunted look on his face.

Spike shook his head "Not nearly as dangerous as following the path of least resistance! Like you said, I've outlived my expiration date." Spike crowed smugly.

"But is it really worth it?" Cas asked more to himself than his drinking partner "I mean what does it even matter! We keep forestalling the inevitable! Eventually the world will end. eventually the people we "save" will die. And for what? 70-80 years, tops! What is that? That's nothing! It's a blip, an instant, and then their gone, and I don't even know where they GO anymore!" Cas was nearly screaming by the end.

"I'm not really big on the philosophizing, precious moments. But I figure it's so they can keep the world turning, inventing things, running powers plants, makin' beers, and we can keep comfortable. Also so we can sleep without the nightmares, the worst of'em anyway." Spike said, then he stopped and got a very confused look, going over what Cas had just said. "Wait watta ya mean you don't know, I know Hell's waitin for me, been caught in it's throat a few times. And heavens real, you prove that, and I've known others who've been, who are there now! Finally getting what they deserve!"  
Spike snarled.

"I'm sorry I can't ease your concerns."Castiel apologized quietly "but a few decades ago the way into or out of either eternal plain was altered, and I have no way of knowing how souls find their perpetual end since."


End file.
